


Amortentia

by bigotes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, brief adam/blue relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigotes/pseuds/bigotes
Summary: Whenever he caught a glimpse of Adam, he was left wondering if it was possible. Adam never spoke about the people he found attractive, if they were boys, girls… He’d never shown any interest in anybody. They had been friends for some time, Ronan at least knew Adam tolerated him enough to be in the same room as him for more than a couple of hours… Could it be possible…?Or, a look into Ronan's journey through Hogwarts and his relationship with Adam.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> I changed computers recently and found three word documents with different approaches to this same idea. I decided to mash them up and this is what I got.  
> My first language is not English, so feel free to correct any grammatical errors you might find!  
> Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoy :)

Lynches took pride on being one of the few pure-blood families left. They had the reputation of being almost an entire family of Slytherins. Of course, there were a few exceptions. Ronan only knew one: Aurora Lynch, his mom, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. But she didn’t become a Lynch until after marrying his dad, who was, indeed, a Slytherin.

Ronan grew up hearing stories about the greatness of Slytherin, about the Bloody Baron and the dungeons of Hogwarts, where he was supposed to live in after being sorted.

He was eight when Declan left for Hogwarts. Two weeks later, a letter came: Declan was officially a Slytherin! It wasn’t much of a surprise for anyone, but Ronan was happy for him. Every day, he would sit outside at least an hour, hoping to see if their owl was coming back with another letter from his brother, telling them about his life at Hogwarts.

Soon enough, he turned twelve and received his letter. Declan was quick to ditch him in the train, muttering something about finding Ashley and leaving him alone with his suitcase.

He met two boys on the train.

“I’m Gansey. I mean, Richard, actually, but you can call me Gansey.” Ronan nodded. It wasn’t until a couple of years later that he found out that Gansey’s family called him Dick, and it became his official nickname. Gansey had brown hair and wore glasses.

The other boy was Noah Czerny. He was a quiet kid who probably could use a couple of extra meals. Ronan could only think of him as fragile.

Gansey spoke most of the trip to Hogwarts about what houses he would like to be in. He was torn between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, for whatever reason.

Noah simply shrugged when he asked him what house he wanted to be in. “I don’t know too much about houses. I’m, um… My parents aren’t wizards.” He explained.

“Oh!” Gansey exclaimed. “That’s interesting! Do you want me to tell you all about the houses?”

Ronan stayed silent. He knew about muggle-borns, and he knew how Declan and his father liked to make fun of them sometimes. His mother always disapproved of their conversations. Ronan wasn’t sure where his opinion fell in the matter, but he decided he liked Noah well enough not to make fun of him.

Gansey ended up being a Gryffindor, and Noah a Hufflepuff. Ronan had to watch a bunch of kids get sorted into their houses until it was his turn.

He sat nervously on the chair. Almost immediately, the hat chanted: “Gryffindor!”

Instead of applause, he was met with silence from the audience. Most witches and wizards knew about the Lynches and their traditions. Slowly, people started clapping and cheering.

He sat next to Gansey, who introduced him to his sister, Helen, who was also a Gryffindor.

He didn’t know how to feel about it. He just assumed he would be a Slytherin, never paid any mind to the other houses. At least people were nice to him.

He barely slept that night, wondering what Declan and his parents might say about him. Maybe he wasn’t a Lynch after all, and this was the way of finding out he was adopted.

Declan found him the next morning and sat with him during breakfast.

“Do you think dad will be mad at me?” Ronan questioned, chewing on his bottom lip.

Declan shook his head. “No. I don’t think so. You should send them a letter, though, let them know the news. You can borrow my owl.”

He received an answer one week after sending his letter. It read:

_Ronan,_

_We will always love you, no matter what._

_Enjoy your first year at Hogwarts!_

_~~\---~~ Mom and Dad. _

Being sorted into Gryffindor definitely wasn’t in his plans, but Ronan found out it was for the best. He became extremely close to Gansey, helping each other throughout the years. Noah was part of their friend group too, and whenever they had classes together, the three of them would sit together. 

Slowly, they began to form a group of friends. Adam Parrish was the quiet kid from Slytherin who didn’t seem to have many friends, or want any, for that matter. He always had his nose stuck between a different book. Ronan knew that some of his house mates made fun of him for being a muggle-born, but he never said anything back.

He met Adam Parrish thanks to Noah in their third year. Adam was a Slytherin, and Noah’s partner in Divination (whoever thought that was an interesting subject was completely insane). Adam was stiff and couldn’t take a joke, and he didn’t seem to like Ronan all that much. Gansey, on the other hand, seemed to be glued by the hip to Adam ever since.

Ronan didn’t see the appeal. Adam was quiet and dull, never seemed to be willing to share any personal information about himself. Adam didn’t seem to like him either. If they tolerated each other, it was purely because of Gansey.

Ronan knew all about Slytherin due to his father, and he knew the reputation of the house for being for wizard-borns only. He mentioned it to Adam once, asking him if he was sure that his parents weren’t wizards.

“Yes.” Adam had said, voice clipped, and he left it at that.

During his fourth year, they told Ronan that his dad had passed away. He missed three weeks of school. When he came back, he asked Gansey to help him shave his head.

He could feel the lingering glances everyone would give him, whispers behind his back about the mysterious circumstances of his father’s death.

“If people are going to speak behind my back, may as well give them a reason, right?”

Despite two years hanging out together, it had never occurred to Ronan Lynch that Adam might be attractive.

Before, he was simply Gansey’s newfound outcast, someone that mostly kept to himself, knew way too much about everything, and never spoke about his family. If he was embarrassed about them being muggles or there was another reason, Ronan didn’t know.

Ronan didn’t know a lot of things concerning Adam Parrish. He never seemed to share with them, and whatever little information Ronan or Gansey got, it never came from Adam.

For example, Ronan knew Adam’s favorite candy was chocolate frogs, because he never said yes when Gansey offered him food, yet he accepted every time it was chocolate frogs. He knew that his family didn’t come from money, because his clothes and books were second hand. He was aware that Adam feared flying because he refused to get on a broom during their first year.

Ronan still didn’t consider them friends, but their relationship had gotten a little better after the years. Now, instead of sulking and being offended at Ronan’s jokes, Adam would reply with witty remarks. And although they spent most of their time bickering and arguing, it never felt like an actual fight. It wasn’t like Ronan and Gansey, where they were like brothers, but it was okay.

Every year, Adam would come to Hogwarts looking scrawny but as months passed, he would eventually start to look healthy again. His hair was dusty, cut short and uneven. His skin was tanned, and even during winter, he wouldn’t become pale like most of the students at Hogwarts. Ronan wouldn’t say he was ugly, but he wouldn’t compare Adam to the Quidditch players of his favorite team, handsome and manly. 

At least, he never thought he would.

It was the second day of his fifth year at Hogwarts, and his first year without Declan hanging around to bother him. Gansey was rambling about his vacation to the States, some place in Virginia that was _magical, Ronan, truly magical_. _Of course it was magical, dipshit, we’re wizards_ , Ronan was about to reply, when he caught a sight of Parrish walking towards them. He knew that was Parrish because his features hadn’t technically changed that much, but he was _different_. Adam was considerably taller; his face wasn’t round anymore, it was defined, sharper. He always looked like he was drowning on his uniform, except now it seemed to fit perfectly around his body. Handsome and attractive were the perfect words to describe him.

Ronan forgot how to breathe for one second, chocking on his own saliva and alarming Gansey. “Are you okay?” he asked, worry behind his eyes.

“I’m fine, Merlin, just ~~\---~~ ” he pushed Gansey’s hands away, fixing his composure just in time.

“Hey.” Adam said, carefully, like he thought they both had forgotten they were supposed to be friends with him. Even after being friends since third year.

“Adam!” Gansey exclaimed, his entire face lighting up. “Good to see you! I was just telling Ronan about my vacation. C’mon, sit with us!”

Adam smiled briefly, not matching Gansey excitement at all.

“Alright.” Ronan stood up, ready to leave the room immediately. He couldn’t handle being in the room with Adam in that exact moment. “I’m sure Parrish’s wetting his pants thinking about your vacation, Dick, so I’m out.”

“Oh. Okay?” Gansey replied. “You sure you’re okay?”

Ronan was gone before Gansey could even finish his sentence.

He tried avoiding Parrish as much as possible after that. Not because he feared him knowing, if someone knew how to keep a secret, it was Ronan. But whenever he caught a glimpse of Adam, he was left wondering if it was possible. Adam never spoke about the people he found attractive, if they were boys, girls… He’d never shown any interest in anybody. They had been friends for some time, Ronan at least knew Adam tolerated him enough to be in the same room as him for more than a couple of hours… Could it be possible…?

And then he met Blue.

Gansey had dragged him to the library, forcing him to start his History of Magic homework. Ronan didn’t care about the Great War of Giants or whatever the fuck, but he complied because Gansey wouldn’t stop nagging him about it. He was writing about the stand that the British Ministry of Magic had taken on the war, when Gansey started waving at someone.

Ronan lifted his head and found Adam holding hands with a Ravenclaw girl.

“Gansey, Lynch, this is my girlfriend, Blue.” He introduced them, with the biggest smile Ronan had even seen on his face.

“Yeah, I know you.” Blue mentioned, staring right at him. “You knocked me off my broom last Quidditch game. And ---” she turned to Gansey. “You tried to pay me for the inconvenience.

All color on Adam’s face had disappeared, but his ears became extremely red.

“About that,” Gansey began on his politician voice. “I was just trying to make the situation better. Ronan didn’t mean to knock you off.”

“Yeah, I did.” Ronan replied. “It was quidditch, man, what was I supposed to do? Look, I’m sorry…”

“Blue.” Adam complied, quietly.

“Right. I’m sorry, Blue, but that’s just the fucking game.”

Blue had a weird expression on her face, almost like she was deciding whether to punch him on the face or the balls. “These are your friends?” she asked, instead.

“You haven’t met Noah?” Adam tried. “You’ll like Noah.”

“Maybe we can fix this over butter beer next Saturday at Hogsmeade!” Gansey proposed. “We’ll invite Noah, and you can invite your friends, Blue.”

“Sure.” She turned to Adam. “Well, we should start studying anyway.”

“Of course!” Gansey said.

“Bye.” Adam muttered before leaving.

“That went well.” Gansey commented once they were alone again. Ronan barely heard him.

He tried to distance himself after that. No one seemed to mind that much. Gansey was his roommate; they were still hanging out daily. Noah was creative enough to find ways to bother him almost every week. Adam didn’t seem to mind; he was busy hanging out with Blue most of the days. Ronan started to hang out more with Kavinsky.

Kavinsky was a Slytherin. Ronan knew that none of his friends approved of Kavinsky; he was spiteful and dangerous, and maybe that’s what Ronan liked most about him. Ronan enjoyed hanging out with him; they would fly for endless hours on their brooms, racing each other until they were breathless, and their hearts were pounding. He looked forward the days Kavinsky would bring Firewhisky to their flying sessions, and they ended up thrown on the Quidditch field, Kavinsky talking shit about Gansey or someone else, and Ronan simply enjoying the numbness of it all.

Perhaps what he liked the most about Kavinsky was how different he was from Adam. Meanwhile Adam was careful and fearful, Kavinsky was reckless and fearless. Adam cared too much; about grades, other people’s opinion, Kavinsky didn’t give a single fuck.

Ronan wasn’t stupid, he could feel the way Kavinsky would stare at him, the hurt on his voice whenever he mentioned Gansey. It didn’t matter.

Until Kavinsky thought it would be a good idea to get his attention trough Matthew, and no one could touch his younger brother. Perhaps it was for the best.

Matthew’s birthday was coming up soon, and Ronan went to Hogsmeade to try and find a present for him. He knew that he could get away with some candy and a hug, but he really wanted to get something nice for his brother.

He was outside of Dogweed and Deathcap (weird fucking name), an Herbology shop, when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Hey, Lynch.” Adam smiled at him briefly. He wasn’t wearing his uniform, instead, he had a coat, jeans and gloves. His hair was covered with a hat, and the point of his nose was a bright red, probably due to the cold.

“Parrish.” Ronan nodded. He wasn’t wearing his uniform either, because it was a Saturday. Instead, he wore black jeans and a leather jacket. Fuck the cold.

“What’re you doing here?” Adam asked.

“Holiday shopping.” Ronan replied, a bit dry. “It’s Matthew’s birthday in a couple of weeks. I’m trying to find him a pet plant. Where’s the maggot?”

Adam rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Blue’s at Hogwarts. I’m trying to find her a Christmas gift.”

Ronan’s gaze went back to the shop. “I hear there’s a plant that eats people. I’m sure she’ll like that.”

It’s exactly the kind of thing that would make Adam want to start a fight, except he simply sighed. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Ronan frowned. “Is everything alright, Parrish?”

Adam stared at him for a minute, his mouth set on a straight line. He looked uncomfortable. “It’s fine. Where’s Kavinsky, by the way? You two seem glued by the hip these days.”

Ronan bared his teeth. “I have no fucking idea. Why, you jealous?”

He wasn’t sure why, but the atmosphere between the two of them seemed charged.

“Do you want to go for a drink?” Adam asked instead.

Ronan wanted to say no. He wanted to say yes. In the end, he said: “Whatever, man.”

They ended up on The Three Broomsticks. When Madam Rosmerta asked them what they wanted, Ronan ordered two butter beers, ignoring Adam’s eyes on him. He knew not to ask Adam if he wanted anything, instead, to simply order and hope that Adam’s pride won’t win the fight.

Parrish was quiet, therefor, so was Ronan. He wasn’t one to push the conversation, he was fine with making himself busy with staring at the place.

“I think Blue’s going to dump me.” Adam spoke. His mouth curled inwards.

Ronan took a few seconds to respond. “That sucks, Parrish.”

Adam went quiet for a moment, before bursting out a laugh. “Yeah, it does. It sucks.”

Ronan smirked. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” Adam sighed. “I really liked her. I guess this is for the best.”

He nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Please don’t tell Gansey, though. He’ll just --- Try to make everything better and end up making it worse.” Adam requested.

“Tell Gansey what?”

Adam’s smile was enough to make Ronan’s day.

It turned out to be true.

Adam and Blue broke up, and it was very clear for anyone in their friend group. Adam, who along the years had become considerably more communicative, was quiet most of the time. Blue stopped hanging out with them.

Ronan wasn’t sure how or why, in the end, it turned out to be okay. They went back to being strictly friends, and Ronan didn’t feel the same resentment towards Blue as before. He even started liking her, even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

He found himself being around Adam more and more.

“C’mon, Parrish, I swear I won’t let you fall.” Ronan was telling him, urging Adam to get into the broomstick with him.

Teaching Adam how to fly had been Ronan’s idea, but Adam had been the one to accept. Now, he was looking at Ronan as if all of the terrors in the world were his fault.

“Parrish, if you changed your mind, we don’t have to do this.”

That seemed to give Adam the value to finally join Ronan in the broomstick. Ronan began to fly, close to the ground at first, until Adam gave him a shaky nod and they went higher and higher.

They both ended up laying on the ground, breathless with laugher. Adam had a wild look on his eyes, and as Ronan watched him be utterly happy, he thought being only his friend wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

Then of course, in sixth year, he had to go and fuck it all up.

Monday morning started with the wrong foot. Gansey didn’t wake him up, which meant he was at least fifteen minutes late to the first class of the day: Potions. Their teacher had a soft spot for Ronan, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get five points taken off for arriving so late to class.

“Hey, losers,” he said to Gansey, Adam and Henry, another Slytherin student, after managing to only lose three point. “Also, Dick, thanks for waking me up.”

“I mean, you’re seventeen, Lynch. I think it’s time you learn how to wake up by yourself.” Adam pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, whatever, Parrish,” Ronan replied. “What in Merlin’s beard are you making, anyway? It smells like a weird mix between you and butter beer. Did you run out of cologne?”

Ronan was used to speaking out loud, never really cared about who heard his words, but now everyone seemed to quiet down after hearing what he’d just say. Adam was staring at him, expression impossible to read. Gansey had his mouth wide open, and Henry was simply smirking. He could feel the whole class staring at them, teacher included.

“Um,” Adam eloquently replied, his ears turning bright red.

“What?” Ronan muttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“That’s _amortentia_ , Lynch. It’s supposed to smell like what is most attractive to you.” Henry explained.

The words barely even left Henry’s mouth before he was turning back and getting out of the classroom. He could hear Gansey’s voice calling after him, yet he kept walking until he couldn’t hear any of them anymore.

His thoughts were racing, and he wondered briefly if he was dreaming ~~\---~~ But Ronan knew how it felt to be dreaming, and this was not it.

Mostly, he felt embarrassed about liking someone that simply couldn’t like him back.

He hid on his room for the rest of the day, classes be damned. Gansey appeared in their room after dinner and gave him food he managed to steal from the Great Hall. Ronan thanked him and ate it quickly.

“Do you want us to talk about it?” Gansey asked, watching him carefully.

“No.” Ronan replied, before turning his back against his friend and laying down on his bed again.

Eventually, he returned to class. He avoided Adam at all cost.

“Ronan!” Adam had called him once, after they both had taken a turn and found themselves in the same hallway.

Ronan didn’t even think twice before turning around and leaving, ignoring Adam’s voice.

Blue found him in the library, grumpily finishing off an essay for Transformation. Maybe he should learn how to become something else, so he wouldn’t have to face Adam ever again.

“Hey, asshole.” The Ravenclaw said, sitting next to him.

Ronan acknowledged her with a nod.

“Can you please tell me what you’re doing?”

“Homework.” Ronan replied simply, not even bothering to lift his eyes from the essay.

“No, you idiot. With Adam, I mean.” Blue said. When he looked up, he could tell Blue was angry.

“What?” Ronan was confused.

“He’s been trying to talk to you.” Blue explained. “You’re hurting him, Ronan. I know that’s not your intention, but you’re doing it anyway.” And then she was leaving.

Ronan considered what Blue said but couldn’t find an explanation about how he was hurting Adam. In his eyes, he was doing him a favor, saving him from having to explain himself to Ronan. Merlin, he could imagine Adam trying to explain how flattered he felt, but how he simply wasn’t into boys. It made him nauseous.

He found himself more and more at the Owlery these days, petting and feeding Chainsaw, relishing on the lack of other human contact. It was the only place where he felt truly at ease, hanging out with his pet raven.

“Lynch. “A voice said behind his back. It sounded relieved. “There you are.”

Ronan turned around, only to find a flushed Adam Parrish waiting for him. He was wearing a coat and a scarf, his skin red because of the cold (or the walk up the stairs).

He said nothing, waiting for Adam to say something first.

“Noah said you’d be here.” He explained, taking a couple of careful steps towards Ronan.

“Right.” Ronan nodded. “Listen, Parrish, you don’t have to do this. I understand.”

“Do what?” Adam replied, tilting his head.

“This.” Ronan waved his arms. “Tell me you don’t like boys. I know. Why’re you here?”

“Because I need you to ask me a question.” Adam stated.

Ronan frowned. “What?”

“A question.” Adam repeated. “Ask me what _amortentia_ smells like to me.”

“Listen, Parrish, this is ridiculous. I’m giving you a way out, and you’re---”

“Lynch. Ask me what _amortentia_ smells like to me. Please.”

Ronan sighed. “Fine. What does _amortentia_ smell like to you?”

“Butter beer. And that’s weird, right? Because I think butter beer is overrated. I also smell wood, like a broomstick, but I don’t fly. Then I smell chocolate frogs, which, to be fair, are my favorite candy. But only because I get to collect the cards.” Adam smiled, and waited for Ronan to say something, but he was still staring at him, completely clueless. “Ronan, don’t you understand? There’s only one person I know that can down five glasses of butter beer in a row, who also happens to be a Quidditch player.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re in love with Blue?” Ronan wanted to leave.

“Merlin, you’re dense, Ronan Lynch. It’s you.” Adam exclaimed. “It’s been you for some time. And I would’ve told you that, if you hadn’t been ignoring me!”

Five different emotions crossed Ronan’s face before realization came. “Oh. _Oh_. But --- I thought you didn’t like guys?”

“Well, I’m telling you right now that I like you, so…” Adam smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

Ronan couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yes, you are.” Adam agreed, dangerously close to him. Adam’s hands caught his coat, urging him closer. Having Adam this close was something he had fantasied about many times, but the real thing didn’t compare. Adam was beautiful, and the closeness made him warm inside. “Ronan?” he asked, his breath mingling with his own.

“Yes?” Ronan replied, barely a whisper.

“Kiss me, please.”

Ronan did. His hands tangled themselves in Adam’s hair, marveling at the softness of it. Adam wrapped his arms around him, bringing them impossibly close. The kiss, soft as first, gravitated towards intense with every passing second. Ronan felt warmth all over, impossibly happy, and couldn’t help but break into a smile.

When he opened his eyes, Adam was smiling back.


End file.
